


Endings Bring Beginnings

by Mari_Cruise



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff and Angst, I doubt there'll be much plot after general introductions sooo, Lots of fluff and funnies to counteract gritty confrontations, Reader-Insert, Spanish is thrown in there because hell yeah hispanic reader, This is how I deal with the ending of MTMTE/LL, mention of rape/non-con in the first chpt and some venom being venom, revival, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Cruise/pseuds/Mari_Cruise
Summary: Freak accidents and quantum physics lead to strange encounters and even stranger relationships between a human, a symbiote, and a ship full of bots.It's a Venom/MTMTE crossover baby!!





	1. Late Evening Food Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent thing and good writing practice so please enjoy! Also please don't be afraid to leave a comment!

“So what else do we feel like eating today?"

‘ **BEEF**.’

A soft smile settled on your face at the eagerness of the response. You placed the packaged meat into the loaded shopping cart. The amount of food the two of you in the cart could feed a family of four for an entire month. In reality, it would last little more than a week for two starving idiots.

Content with the amount gathered, you made your way to the self-checkout. “Ya know, sweetheart, we really need to get a bigger fridge for all this.” You could feel Venom’s palpable excitement at the prospect of a larger space for more delicious food.

“So it’s agreed, we’ll go shopping this weekend on our day off.” The black tee you 'wore' gave a light squeeze in satisfaction as you placed the shopping bags into the cart. After swiping your card and punching in your pin, you stuffed the receipt into your back pocket and made your way to the parking lot.

Whenever the two of you went out you always parked a ways away from your destination. Distance meant no one getting suspicious whenever you talked to yourself or why your shirt seemed to shift on its own. So you and your partner didn’t fail to notice the white van parked by the driver side of your dingy car.

The van itself wasn't conspicuous. What made the alarm bells in your head go off was that it parked itself right next to yours when the entire lot was practically empty. Adding the fact that the sky was growing darker by the second made your grip on the cart tighten.

‘ **DEFINITELY SUSPICIOUS.** ' The sleeves of your tee grew tighter under your windbreaker as you hummed in agreement. You focused on keeping a neutral face as you approached your car.

‘Let’s just see how this plays out. If they’re baddies then we can have our fun, mi amor.' Despite your nonchalant tone, you prayed in the back of your mind that it was simply a silly coincidence.

You appeared to busy yourself with loading your groceries into your trunk. All the while you strained your ears and sniffed the air to find any useful information.

From the stench of alcohol and B.O. as well as three separate heartbeats coming from the van, you surmised they were no real threat. You let out a small sigh you didn't know you were holding. It seemed that Life had thrown you a bone by giving the two of you easy pickings.

Once finished with the last of the bags you slammed the trunk with a ‘thud’ and turned to return the cart.

‘ **NO ONE AROUND TO SEE IF THINGS GO SOUTH.** ’ you could sense the grin behind Venom’s observation. It had been quite a while since the two of you could enjoy yourself with small-time crooks. Facing high-end criminals while satisfying, was also extremely dangerous.

So it was no surprise that Venom’s infectious excitement had you wanting to sprint over to the van and rip the door from its hinges. You wanted to let loose and not fear for your lives.

In the end, you returned the cart with dents from where your fingers had crushed the handlebar.

“Oops… Guess I'm getting too riled up, huh?”

The feeling of amusement spreading throughout your chest told you that Venom didn't mind in the least.

Although the evening was edging towards night, you still took measures from having your face seen. You popped up the hood of your white windbreaker and avoided facing the rearview mirrors of the van.

Finally, by the side of your car, you fetched your keys from your jean's pocket. Maintaining the illusion of the unsuspecting victim, you fumbled with your keys as you 'oh so clumsily dropped them on the floor'.

In the second it took one of the perps to rip open the door and pull you inside, Venom had masked your face and your entire form. You heard an audible gasp. Apparently, a pitch black face with large white slits and a row of glistening teeth had surprised the men.

" **What? We ain't ya type?** ”

A literal face-splitting grin formed on your face as one of the men shook from his stunned state only to pull out a knife and lunge at you.

You dodged the serrated blade by rolling to the right. This enabled you to ram into the blonde man who had started to unholster his gun. He hit the wall of the van with an ‘oof’ and the gun tumbled out of his hand and skidded to the back of the van.

'Can't go full sized in here, too tight.' you decided to sacrifice bulk for mobility as you sensed the driver making his way into the fray as well.

' **UNDERSTOOD.** '

Crouching, you turned your attention back to the dark-haired man wielding the knife and the driver. Webs shot from your hands and wrapped around the hand that held the knife and the eyes of the shocked driver. In their moment of surprise, you pulled back your arm to clock the dark-haired crook in the face. The force sent him flying against the van's back doors.

Spinning around, you had black tendrils extend from your hand to wrap around the driver. Yanking him forward, you utilized his momentum to drive your knee into his chest. He crumpled to the ground with a gurgling wheeze.

‘ **DUCK**.’

Heeding your other's warning, you dropped your head in time to miss the frantic swing of the gunman. Clutching him by the front of his shirt, you shoved him in the direction of the dark-haired crook. The two of them went toppling into the corner of the van. With a swift kick, the driver soon joined them and you quickly bound them with a shot of webbing. The trio was a pile of tangled limbs as they laid dazed and trapped.

Confident that the webs eliminated any chance of escape, both you and your partner grew to your full height. Delightment bubbled in your chest as their eyes bulged out comically as your figure had nearly tripled in size. Your wide shoulders had also bent and dented the roof of the van. Using your talon-like fingers, you sliced away the webbing from the driver’s face in one precise swoop. They all found your accuracy unnerving.

“ **You have two options: We either turn you into the police or we eat you all limb by limb. Seems fair, no?** ”

The one with dark-hair struggled against his restraints. “Chill man! We’re sorry! We won’t do it again! Just please don’t eat us!”. The other two seemed preoccupied with the fact that they were crapping in their pants rather than pleading for their lives.

Before you could answer you noticed the bloodied clothes that littered the floor. There was an unsettling amount of bloodstained shirts, torn jeans, and soiled skirts. It was surprising that you hadn't noticed them before. Many of the clothing articles held the telltale signs of cutting to remove them from their person.

It was seeing the camera on the dashboard that tipped you over the edge.

Fury boiled in the pit of your stomach and you saw red as you connected the dots.

“ **Tell us what you did with the bodies?** ”

"......."

Not appreciating their silence, you did the only logical action: you bit the head off the one closest to you. 


	2. Another Work Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad the first chapter was received positively! Enjoy some more Reader and Venom interactions! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the relationship. Also, just one more chapter until the bots make an appearance!

 The crooks were more than happy to talk after they watched their buddy's headless body bleed out. And you soon learned and confirmed the location where they stashed the corpses.

After some threatening, and a short van ride to the nearest police station, your evening came to a satisfying close. You then swung back to your car and made your way home. Once home, you basked in your reward of a crisp cold shower and retiring to bed. (Well, you turned in for the night after eating a whole pound of chocolate kisses.)

 

....

 

The next day was Sunday, meaning you had the day off. You started your morning by  leisurely  browsing through your social media in bed. Finding new memes on twitter was always a great way to start the day.

Rather than funny videos and pictures, your feed was  mainly  the latest major headline story . It appeared that New York was losing its mind trying to figure out how two men, a corpse, and a van, had wound up at a precinct.

You  were bemused  at the many theories people suggested.  They ranged from the supernatural to crime-fighting mutant turtles that lived in the sewers. New York was certainly full of weirdos.

In the end, the fact there was webbing at the scene had Venom and Spiderman as the main suspects. Though critics argued if the m.o matched that of the city’s friendly neighborhood hero.

It wasn’t until the criminals’ confessions  were leaked  that the public's suspicions  were proven  correct .

The majority of people  were split  between commemorating or reprimanding Venom for having  violently  delivered justice  . You and your partner had to admit that the publicity was both flattering and annoying.  Personally  , you admitted that biting heads off will always be extreme but you held no regrets in your heart  . These men  were brought  to justice and the victims’ families finally got peace.

In the end, you decided that you and your other should lay low for a bit rather than drawing more unnecessary attention . Paparazzi trialing the two of you would only cause interference. Though that never stopped Venom from posing for a quick snapshot.

Before you knew it, half a week had gone by and you felt like tearing your hair out. Doing nothing was making you and your other go stir crazy. That’s when the two of you had the brilliant idea of calling your local merc with a mouth.

He mentioned a shady lab that he was planning on checking out but he was currently unable to do so. "Being halfway across the world will do that to a guy!" he joked.  The place had been causing major power outages throughout the city and the owner was a known illegal arms dealer  . The signs that something was  clearly  amiss.

"Just  stake out the place and see what you find, ok? You wouldn't blow up the place without your dear 'ol pal, would you?" you could hear his toothy grin from his end of the line.

" **We promise we won't.** " You had planned on catching up but the sound of gunfire on his end had you bidding him a quick 'good luck' and 'later loser'.

It was late into the night when you slipped out your apartment’s window. Donning your other, the both of you used the cover of the dark to make quick work of swinging through the city.

Less than 20 minutes had passed before you reached your destination. You stood on the roof of a nearby building as you peered at your target. The lab -according to Wade- laid below ground level.  Having a smart looking business front definitely didn’t give people the idea that you were  probably  executing diabolical plans  just  a few floors down .

Examining the docking bay at the back of the building revealed only a few guards doing rounds. It was a cinch turning invisible and slipping past the guards as they rotated watch. The real problem was finding how to get to the levels below.

The barren hallways seemed ordinary as you wandered  aimlessly . After what seemed like forever, the two of you came across an elevator that stood out of place. The number of keypads it had screamed important.

‘Hmm any ideas on how to bypass this, mi amor?’ The two of you weren’t as tech-savvy as you wish you were so trying to hack it wasn’t even an option  . Forcing your way in would also bring unwanted attention.  You  briefly  entertained the idea of staying invisible in the hall and waiting for someone to access the elevator .

‘ **YOU WOULDN’T LAST MORE THAN TWO HOURS DOING NOTHING.** ’ A mischievous smile settled on your face at the comment.

‘Wanna bet on that?’

A deep chuckle rang throughout your head. ‘ **TIM** **E AND PLACE, LOVE.’**

‘Right, right.’ you supposed you could save your playful antics for later.  With a smile, you refocused on the elevator before staring  intently  at the security cameras . You racked your brain for a course of action as the camera’s red light flashed on and off. It wasn't until the fifth blink that there was an outline of a plan.

Step One: Find a recording of someone punching in the code. Step Two: Look in the basement. Step Three: Wing it from there.

You gave yourself a mental pat on the back for being such a great strategist. Your other rolled their eyes. (Don’t ask how you knew that because you couldn’t explain it either.)

Locating the security office was  surprisingly  difficult. It was a small room stashed away near a corner of the building with only one guard manning the cameras. So much for top of the line security.

Entering a blind spot, your other morphed around you to transform you from invisible to one of the guards that had left the building earlier . You prayed that Lady Luck was on your side tonight before stepping out from the shadows.

You knocked on the locked door of the office and gave a small nod to the camera above the door. Its lens focused on your face to get a better look at you.  Deciding that staring at the camera for too long would seem suspicious, you opted to stare straight ahead to the still unopened door . The seconds before the door finally opened felt like hours.

A freckled and perplexed face greeted you. “Sam? What’re you still doing here? I thought you went home like hours ago?”

“Ehh ya know, I forgot my wallet somewhere. The guys said you  prolly  saw it.” A quick glance past his shoulder revealed that there were no cameras inside. His badge told you his name was Sebastian.

"You think you can do me a solid?"  You prayed that whispering and deepening your voice would suffice in fooling the guard .

For the clueless guard, it seems it was more than enough. “I’ll be happy to help you any way I can! Though I can’t leave the room - ya know, boss’s orders- but I can check them cams and see if you placed it down anywhere.” He settled himself back into his chair in front of the  numerous  screens.

He spared a shy glanced at you as you made your way towards his small unkempt station. “Do you have any idea where you last had it?”

You placed a hand on the edge of the desk before leaning forward to peer at the screen. While also  unknowingly  giving the guard an excellent view of your muscular arms and pecs. It appeared that the guard you were mimicking liked to wear his uniform rather tight.

You pointed at the screen that held the image of the high tech elevator. “That one. Can you uh rewind it? I’m pretty sure I passed by there earlier.”

"......."

"Uhm, Sebastian?"

“..huh? Oh! Y-yeah, yeah sure. No prob.” there was a fumbling of the keyboard before the video began to  rapidly  rewind. A few seconds passed before a woman on the screen exited and entered the elevator.

“Stop. Can you play that for me?” the question was simple enough but it had the guard’s shoulders slumping.

“You, uh, know her?" there was an underlying hint of hope beneath his tone. "‘Cuz all I know is that she’s one of them lab people who work downstairs. Don’t know what they do tho. It’s all suspicious  in my opinion  , but I don’t get paid enough to  really  care.” he bit his lip before risking a glance up at you. “...She’s pretty ain’t she?”

“I suppose she is. But meh, not  really  my type.” You preferred focusing on the many codes she punched in rather than her figure.

Having found what you needed you clapped your hand on Sebastian's back. “Now that  I think  about it, I don’t think I even brought my wallet with me today. Oh well, thanks for the help anyways, I owe ya one.”

You were across the room and a hand on the doorknob before he spoke up, “Wait! Umm, how about a coffee sometime? There’s this killer cafe near here we can check out if you ever wanna hang out after work.”

It seemed that Lady Luck loved ditching you at the worst of times.

A twinge of regret and pity shot both through you and your other. ‘Oh, crap... What now? I don’t want to hurt his feelings?’ Darn both of your soft hearts. You bet Spiderman never had to deal with these situations.

‘ **THERE’S ALWAYS THE POSSIBILITY SAM MAY ALSO HAVE A THING FOR HIM?** ’ Leave it to your partner to be ever the romantic.

‘True, but he’ll  probably  be wondering why we're messing with the elevator. It won't matter if we say yes or no to going on a date with him if he sounds the alarm.’

‘ **...FINE. LET’S JUST  RESTRAIN HIM. GENTLY. **’

‘Wouldn’t want it any other way, dear.’

With a flick of your wrist and a ‘thwip’, poor Sebastian  was strapped  to his chair by webbing.

He let out a shriek at his sudden predicament. “Sam?! What are you do-hmph!”, an  expertly  shot piece of webbing stopped him from talking.

“ **Our name’s Venom, kid. Now sit tight and once this is over go ask the real Sam out.** ”

You weren’t sure if the reason his eyes  nearly  bulged out of his skull was due to embarrassment or watching you form into Venom  . Who knows,  maybe  it was a mixture of both. Whatever it was, you had no time to waste thinking about it as you exited the room.


	3. A Broken Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing tends to come out very choppy and incoherent but I've been editing this for days and believed that you guys deserved at least something. This story needs to continue progressing and I shouldn't stress about my nitpicking and just enjoy the advancing of the plot!
> 
> Also, I love writing characters that swear!!

You found it amusing that an elevator leading to a top-secret lab had ‘Careless Whisper’ playing softly from its speakers. It truly was the little things that made this lifestyle tolerable.

Once inside the lift, you pressed the button for the lowest level underground. Years of crime-fighting experience had taught you that villains always kept their favorite toys in the basement. Who knows why every single one of them did it, all you knew was that their predictability made your job a whole lot easier.

The elevator soon came to a creaking stop as it reached its destination. Its doors parted open with a soft ‘ding’ and the light from inside spilled into the pitch black room. Sensing that no one was present, you stepped out of the elevator and began wandering the spacious lab in search of some light.

You felt around the walls until you found a light switch. With the light now turned on, you could see the number of machines, beakers, and scraps of metal that littered the lab. One would think a tornado had run rampant just a few minutes ago from the horrendous state of the lab.

A large machine caught your attention as you continued navigating your way through the lab. It sat housed in a large separate room near the back of the lab, only visible through a thick observation window. The contraption's structure was mainly circular in nature, with only a large base offering it support. It had wires running to and fro between it and other machines in the room. The dark metal that constructed its frame stood in stark contrast to the white of the room's walls and floor. Despite looking like a massive metal donut on a platform, its looming form still managed to unnerve you.

It took you no time in finding the entrance to the room. Its appearance reminded you of the vault doors that banks had.

You gripped the handles of the wheel, ‘You think this is what's been causing the power outages?’ The wheel creaked and groaned as it turned, ‘ **IT IS SUSPICIOUS AND LOOKS LIKE IT REQUIRES A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF POWER.** ’ A dull metallic ‘thunk’ resounded from the other side of the thick iron door as the wheel turned to completion. You easily swung open the hefty door. ‘I’ll take that as a maybe then.’

The two of you proceeded to step into the room, both unaware of the tripped silent alarm.

You felt small as you gazed up at the machine. Its gargantuan frame made the large room feel cramped and uncomfortable.

‘What should we do now? The thing definitely looks creepy but we ain’t got a clue as to what it actually does.’

‘ **THERE ARE NOTES, THERE, IN THAT CORNER.** ’

In a corner of the room, there was a small impromptu desk setup. Numerous binders and papers occupied the cramped desk space. Picking up a page of notes, you had to squint to try and decipher what all the chicken scratch meant. In the end, you were only able to interpret some of the more cleaner notes -which was just a page or two and the title of the project.

" ** _They named their project A.S.S.??!_** " you gave a feeble attempt to suppress the laugh that escaped your throat. Your other's hearty laugh rung through your head while your wheezed laughter echoed around the room.

After flicking through the contents of some folders you got the basic gist that the machine’s function was to relocate objects by bending space itself. You were genuinely impressed until a small note scribbled along the margin explained that the machine also had a high chance of malfunctioning and creating a black hole. A 97%-3% fail to success rate to be accurate. There always was a catch when it came to these sort of things. A bright sticky-note on the front of the binder also told you that testing was to begin tomorrow.

Saving the world from imminent peril -nothing new.

“ _ **So, trash the thing, burn everything, and then we go grab some take-out from Uncle Tim’s?**_ ”

Before your loved one could answer, the sound of crackling static boomed on the overhead speakers throughout the lab. “I would highly advise against you doing that.” a shrill voice commented. "Their pad thai is garbage.”

In the blink of an eye, your other had the two of you camouflaged with your surroundings. You crossed your taloned-fingers that you hadn’t been completely found out.

The large vault-like door slammed closed. “I can see you on the infrared cams, Venom.”

'Fuck.'

“ _ **And here we were thinking we were gonna be the next Waldo.**_ ” Your dark appearance seemed to melt into existence as you revealed your form. There was no point in being stealthy now that the jig was up.

“You do know that this machine could propel the scientific field forward by decades? Distance would become a hindrance of the past! Imagine the infinite benefits we could gain from this technology; medicine instantly transported to even the most remote regions in the world, weapons, and soldiers shipped to the front lines in a matter of seconds!”

“ _ **You're forgetting the fact that it could all go to crap and take the whole world with it.**_ ” What was it with these crazy scientists and inventing things that could end in world damnation? Honestly, the whole schtick was getting old.

"Hmm, good point..." You inwardly cheered. Finally, a villain with some common sense! "Guess I'll have you test out that theory for me!"

'Ahh, there's the catch.'

You heard the clicking of keyboard keys over the intercom before the sound of the massive machine powering up filled the room. It made a high pitched noise as what seemed to be a small blue colored portal began materializing out of thin air. It quickly stretched in size from the middle of the ring structure to the very outer edges of the machine. As it grew in size, you felt yourself being pulled towards the center of the portal -as if it had its own gravity. Thinking quickly, you dug a clawed hand into the side of the wall and held on with a vice-like grip. You watched in slight panic as everything else in the room that wasn't bolted down rattled near the large portal until being completely sucked in and vanishing.

Two thoughts currently occupied your head; don't find out where the portal led to and where in the hell was the off button for this wretched machine.

‘ **WHY NOT JUST DESTROY THE MACHINE?** ’

'Huh. Smart idea, mi amor!'

With a goal in mind, you let go of the wall and latched onto one of the many connected pieces of machinery. Once secured, you began tearing out wires and fists full of metal in an attempt to stop the machine permanently.

"You fool! What do you think you're doing!?" the scientist shrieked as you buried your fist yet again into the machine with a sickening crunch. You'd be lying if you said you weren’t enjoying yourself. With a hearty laugh, you punched yet another hole through the generator that seemed to be powering the portal. " _ **We’re doing what we do best -making a mess!**_ "

With another ripping of color-coded wires, the machine sputtered and groaned before the portal disappeared. Relief sagged your shoulder as your feet touched the floor, the gravity of the room seemed to return. You allowed yourself to breathe a sigh of relief as the crisis was averted.

Well... averted until the portal reappeared as quickly as it had disappeared, and had grown in monumental size compared to how it was before. The portal gave off crackles of white and blue as it pulsed to an erratic rhythm. The machine creaked as it felt the stress of functioning with a nearly destroyed generator.

"You idiot, you dim-witted muscle brained wannabe vigilante dumbass!" You swore you heard the ripping of hair from over the intercoms. "Do you know what you've done? You've ruined my life's work, you bastard! All those years and countless nights all gone to waste at the hands of a son of a bitch! Now you've doomed this entire fucking building! The whole thing is going to blow and I'll relish in the fact that you'll be the first of us to go, you piece of shit! Fuck y-"

An explosion was heard and your vision filled with white light and then you felt nothing.


	4. Unplanned Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoo editing this was a pain in the ass but hey, the bots are here!!

Rodimus felt gleeful -euphoric even. The plan had been a success, they had copied and flung the ship into another universe without a hitch. The promise of a new adventure and a new universe to explore had him quite literally revving to go.

The atmosphere in the ship's main hall was teeming with emotions of vigor and delight. The crew talked among themselves, casual chatter and the sound of laughter filling the very air. Many bots had begun to wander throughout the ship or head towards Swerve's for a celebratory drink, but most had decided to lounge about the hall, basking in the successful execution of their impromptu plan.

Rodimus surveyed the many gleeful faces of the crew with a feeling of content. They deserved to celebrate and rejoice with one another -happiness for them had been long overdue. So, of course, Rodimus hadn't thought twice about accepting the plan the Talented Trio had conjured up. 

Though his joyous mood came crashing to a screeching halt in the form of the alarms of the ship shrieking to life. The wawal in the large hall were bathed in flashes of red as the sirens continued to wail.

Panic overtook the mood of the room as bots broke into worried whispers. There was a quick exchange of glances between Rodimus, Megatron, Ultra Magnus, and Red Alert, before they all simultaneously sprinted in the direction of the security room.

"Anyone got any clue as to what set the alarms off???" Rodimus questioned, turning a corner while sprinting alongside Megatron.

The corner of Megatron's lips pulled into a frown. "With the way the alarms are sounding, I suspect it's nothing good."

Thankfully, the security room was only a corridor away. Magnus reviewed the flashing monitors, "These scans are showing numerous cybertronian life signals appearing all over the ship."  The red dots signifying the new signals stood in stark contrast to the gentle cyan blue of the screens.

"Primus, we’ve got readings from all over! From the ship's engine, the basement, the medical room, the hab suites, the last floor’s main hallway and there’s more popping up by the minute." Red Alert announced, punching in keycodes to zoom into the many locations he listed. "Frag, the quantum jump also left us blind. There's no power left for the cams on the ship."

An exasperated groan escaped past Rodimus's lips. "Just our luck... No matter!" Wasting no time, he patched into the ship's intercom, "Listen up crew! We've got some unexpected guests aboard the ship. We don't know if they're hostile or not but in the meantime converge to the ship's main hall and stay put." There was the sound of a 'click' as he closed the line.

“Rodimus, the security team alone can’t investigate these many locations at once. We may need the entire crew on this.” The bot in question turned to his right to acknowledge his co-captain. Scratching his chin in thought Rodimus came up with a plan.

“Ok, here's what we'll do. Megs, you and Red Alert stay here. Mags and me will go to the hall and get the crew into groups. You two will point them where to go. Sounds like a plan?”

"Sounds good to me."

“It's better than your grammar at least.”

Megatron gave a curt nod in acceptance of the plan.

With Magnus in tow, Rodimus left Megatron and Red Alert in the security room and headed for the main hall.

The crowd in the main hall was growing restless by the second. With a quick comm call to Red Alert from Magnus, the sirens were turned off, reducing the noise in the hall to only the murmurings of the crew.

While making his way towards his captain's chair, Rodimus was stopped by a familiar face. “What’s going on Rodimus?” Drift’s servo went to the swords by his side, "The alarms suddenly went off, should we be worried?"

Rodimus offered Drift the most reassuring smile he could muster as he stepped past the white mech. “I don’t know yet, Drift. But trust me, I’m on it.” He then clambered onto his captain’s chair and cupped his servos together. “Listen up everyone, we need people checking out who exactly is on our ship. Anyone who can fight, get into a group of three or more people. Once you've got your team, comm Megatron and Red Alert to know where you'll be headed." With the announcement finished, the crowd began breaking off into groups.

"Alright! Guess we're getting some action sooner than we thought!" A certain one-eyed ex-wrecker cheered with a hoot, grabbing the attention of those around him. Tailgate huffed, shaking his helm in disappointment but not surprised at Whirl's words.

"Come on, Whirl, this could be serious!" the white minibot chided, exasperatedly placing his servos on his wide hips. "We've got to stick together, just like Rodimus said. Who knows what's on the ship. There could be weird goopy aliens onboard for all we know! Gasp! Cyclonus what if they have a taste for brain modules!! I can't let my processor get eaten, I'm too old to die!" Tailgate's visor began to spark as his very own train of thought started scaring him.

"I will allow no such thing to happen, my starlight." Cyclonus declared, placing a clawed-servo on his conjunx's shoulder. The two gazed deeply into each other's optics, silently promising no harm will come to the other as long as they functioned.

Whirl groaned. "You two being all lovey-dovey is just gonna slow me down when I have to protect the both of ya 'cuz you'll be too busy smoochin' to fight!" he complained, wings fluttering as he gave an irritated snap of his claws.

Cyclonus leveled a concerned stare at the mech he considered a friend. "The offer still stands, Whirl. We could all go searching together."

The mech in question placed a claw to his chin and scratched it in apparent thought. "Hmmm... Nah. You two go ahead. I'm a big tough mech, I can look after myself thank ya very much!" Whirl gave a high pitched laugh as he lightly pushed both Tailgate and Cyclonus towards Swerve who was currently talking to Velocity. "Besides, I think dear 'ol Swerve over there would prefer the extra company and protection instead! Maybe you two can fix his love life while you're at it -Primus knows he needs the help."

Tailgate exchanged a look with his conjunx before hesitantly nodding at Whirl's suggestion. "Okaaay, but if you change your mind you can always comm us." He wagged a digit at Whirl as if the act could instill some sort of fear in the larger mech to promise to call at the first sign of trouble.

Whirl waved his claws as if dissipating the kind offer from the very air. He didn’t want them risking their neck for him -not that he would ever admit it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be sure to keep that in mind as I'm kicking aft out there. Now off you go you two." He shooed the couple away, waiting until they were out of earshot before clicking on his comm.

“Hiya Megsy! I’m ready to wreck and roll, just point me in the right direction!”

“Hello, Whirl, who else is accompanying you? You do know I can’t send you off on your own.”

“I'm stupid, not dumb! I've got my two best friends and me making up Team Whirl!” The 'friends' he referred to were his right and left claw. Very dependable in Whirl's eye.

Megatron definitely didn't believe the rambunctious mech but with the amount of waiting calls from other groups, he couldn't find the time to care. Besides, Whirl could handle himself. “Understood. Take your group and head towards the basement, we’ve got a strange reading emitting from that area. I already sent a group ahead of yours so you’ll need to hurry to catch up.”

“Piece of oil cake! Catch you on the other side!” Whirl sprinted down the nearest hallway, machine guns and claws at the ready as he tried to ignore the guilt of isolating himself from his friends once again. It seemed he had no luck as berating thoughts continued to plague his processor the deeper he went.

....

 Casting a quick glance around it seemed that Whirl had somehow arrived before the other group. He should be thankful for having such long -and incredibly beautiful- legs. “Huh. Lucky me.” His golden optic swept around the dimly lit area. He briefly wondered if the dimensional jump had zapped power from this part of the ship. 'Oh well', he mused, 'I'm not the one who has to repair it.' The corridor was quiet and eerie, Whirl made sure to be on his toes and have his guns at the ready. Though what he saw right around the corner made his optic go as wide as a saucer.

“What the frag…” he was quick to turn on his comm, “Whirl to Megatron, we’ve got a weird looking organic on board. It's all black and funny-lookin'.” There was a soft 'ping' from the other line, indicating the line was currently busy. ‘Guess the big guy must be busy. Maybe I should wait for backup,' Whirl mused, peering up and down the corridor for any signs of the other group.

'...HA! As if!’ Turning around, Whirl began speaking to the stowaway organic. “Come here little- wait. Where’d you go?!”

….

It wasn't until you had run the full length of about 3 -incredibly long- hallways did you even consider slowing down. You strained to hear if the robot had followed you, but all that was heard was the thrumming of some unseen engine and the sound of your clawed feet hitting the metal floor. As you tried to organize your jumbled thoughts, you slowed down to a trot and remained camouflaged in case any other strange looking machine popped up around the next corner. The last thing you remembered was you and your other had been blasted to next week. It was only the sound of heavy footfalls and being discovered that had awoken you and had you fleeing in a random direction.

" _ **Any idea of where we are?**_ " The metal walls of the hallways made you believe you were still somewhere in the underground lab. But you could've sworn the lab wasn’t this big -not to mention there was no way that scientist had the resources to create large talking robots.

" _ **Don't know where this is but it smells different from the lab.**_ " Well, that definitely did nothing for your nerves. Nevertheless, you swallowed your anxiousness and pushed forward.

The two of you thought aloud as you began sprinting down the vast hallways. “ _ **Well, we have to be somewhere. Let’s recon the place and see what we can find out.**_ ” Though the idea of simply swinging through the hallways had crossed your mind, it also meant leaving a trail of webs for that large bot to follow. A shudder ran down your spine as you recalled their large and piercing eye. You decided that exploring on foot was the best move.

It wasn't until after 10 minutes of running tirelessly that your other spotted something familiar.

“ _ **Jesus, that’s one big ass elevator.**_ ”

The key panel was so high up you had to jump up to reach it. Thankfully the doors slid open without much of a problem (though someone may have to fix that now broken button). What did give you trouble was that inside the elevator car there seemed to be a large scanner next to the buttons panel. It seemed to be asking for a handprint -but the sheer size of the panel had a feeling of dread settling in the pit of your stomach. Just what in the world needed a panel that big?

There was no way you could replicate whatever handprint the panel wanted so you obviously had to come up with another plan. Taking a look around the elevator car, you noticed that there was an askew plating on its ceiling that offered a way up and out into the elevator shaft. After crawling up the wall of the elevator, pushing aside the loose panel, and standing on top of the car, you gazed up at the long dark shaft that seemed to continue on for miles.

'Just how big was this place???'

Grumbling, you began your ascension into the darkness while theorizing with your loved one about where on Earth the two of you were.

….

The onslaught of comm calls coming in was overwhelming for Megatron. Not to mention the unexpected news the bots were reporting in. Between the loud babbling from Swerve, shouting from Riptide, the quiet mumbling from First Aid, the crying laughter from Drift, and rambunctious yells of Rodimus, Megatron had finally pieced together what was going on.

Everyone was somehow miraculously back and alive.

Ten, Trailcutter, and Tripodeca had been found dazed and confused in Swerve’s. Skids had stumbled out of the vents perplexed and asking questions. Rung was found in stunned silence while exiting his office. Pipes had run into a security team in the hallway while in a fit of panic. Hyperion and Polaris were found wandering the hull of the ship. It appeared that more and more bots were being discovered by the divided security teams and groups sent out to investigate.

Megatron was at a lost of what was appropriate to do in such a bizarre situation. His processor offered up nothing when he tried to come up with a course of action. Red Alert had long ago sprinted out of the room to witness what was going on first hand, leaving the ex-warlord by himself to answer the many comm calls and keep a list of the ship's many returning crew members.

He was in the middle of adding Rook's name when his helm snapped to attention at the abrupt flickering of the lights in the room. They blinked a for a few moments until they plunged the small security room into darkness. It wasn't until after three nano-clicks that the lights returned. But there was a notable difference to the room, where before there had been just one mech in the room there was now three.

Megatron was frozen in shock. His joints locked in place and his jaw acted as if it had been wired shut. All he could do was swallow the lump that had formed in his intake and ignore the rising hope that amounted in his spark.

Because it must have been either a cruel joke or merciful gift from the universe that both Terminus and Ravage now stood bewildered before him.

The smallest of the three was the first to speak. “Megatron? What’s going on?”

Ravage gave a shocked noise at the unexpected action of the ex-Decepticon sweeping both him and Terminus into a tight embrace. Terminus gave a concerned smile as he reciprocated the gesture, “Is everything alright?”

Megatron gave a frame rattling sigh as he pulled away from the hug and gingerly placed Ravage on the floor. He kept his servo on Terminus’s shoulder before offering a tired and warm smile.

“It is now.”

…. 

Nickel had found herself assisting the medical staff with the influx of appearing bots. There were so many appearing that they ended up setting up a makeshift emergency room in Swerve’s. From what she was able to gather, these bots had been somehow inexplicably come back from the dead. The only problem discovered so far was that many of them were either unconscious, missing patches of memories or disoriented when they were found.

She was currently in the middle of discharging a patient when there came a shout from the entrance.

“We found another one!” At the doorway was Hoist helping in a dazed bot.

Nickle rolled over to the patient’s free side and hooked her arm around his waist. “Here, let me help.” Hoist gave a nod in thanks as she guided the two of them to an open mobile repair bay. “Let’s set him down over here.”

Once setting him down and laying him prone on the metallic surface he seemed to come to as he swiftly sat up. “Where am I??? Am I still on the Lost Light?? Who are you???” The yellow and crimson red bot looked around wildly before Nickle caught his attention.

“Alright, let’s settle down. You’re still on the Lost Light. My name is Nickel and I’m a medic. I’m going to be giving you a small check-up to see how you’re doing.”

The beast-mode bot settled down as he eyed the teal minicon and after glancing around to see that he was indeed surrounded by fellow crewmates and that the room did look to be a part of the Lost Light. “...Fine.” He hesitantly laid back down as Nickel wasted no time in attaching her scanner to the mech to retrieve his internal readings. Multitasking, she began questioning him.

“Can you tell me your designation?”

“Animus.”

“Ok, Animus, what’s the last thing you remember?” Nickel reviewed the scanner’s results as Animus’s visor band scrunched in concentration.

“I, well, all I remember is standing outside my habsuite and then I…. I’m not sure. It gets fuzzy. Do you know what happened? Did I black out??”

“I’ll be sure to ask Hoist what happened when he comes back, but as of now, you look completely fine. Go outside and wait for someone to come and fetch you. Ultra Magnus is meeting with everyone in the brig to brief everyone on what in the pits is going on.” Animus nodded, the absurdity of his situation causing him to be compliant with the medic who seemed to know what she was doing.

A few more patients later, Nickel had to go back to the empty medical lab to fetch a new scanner. It had overheated when in the middle of scanning Swoop. Nickel had made quick work of finding a new scanner and was heading for the lab's door when the ship’s lights went out once again.

The teal medic groaned in frustration. “Gah, this ship is falling apart! I doubt it’ll reach anywhere before completely shutting down.” Before she could reach for her flashlight, the lights powered on as if nothing happened. Well, nothing except the pile of bodies in the middle of the room that was not there a moment before.

Coolant sprang from Nickel’s optics as she recognized all but one of the five individuals -but from how their coating reminded her of the Pet's she had a theory. Her wheels rolled her over for a closer look at a certain mech. From behind his mask, his optics seemed to be offline and he remained unresponsive despite shaking his large shoulder. A quick scan revealed that the entire group was fine, just unconscious.

Nickel was both overjoyed and deeply confused by the appearance of her former team, the fact that they were all dead just until a moment ago finally registering in her processor.

It truly seemed that _everyone_ was somehow coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH EVERYONE IS BACK!!


	5. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practice, practice, practice.

A growl bubbled from the back of your throat as you climbed pass the floor labeled Deck K. The dim elevator shaft seemed to extend high above only to disappear into impenetrable darkness. Sighing, you forged forward and hoped the top level was only a few more decks away. Sure, being Venom stopped you from being easily fatigued but it didn't stop you from being easily bored.

" _ **When we get out of here we're going to kill whoever designed this dumbass place.**_ " You hoisted your large body with a grunt onto a ledge. " _ **Seriously, when we get to the top we'll either have a bird's eye view or congratulate ourselves for having just visited the world deepest building.**_ " Settling on the ledge with a huff, you refused to continue peering up at the endless pitch black that continued above. Instead, you blankly stared at the wall across from you, lounging and childishly swinging your large feet back and forth over the edge.

You then used your time wisely by trying to fill the gap in what happened between the lab and where you currently were. There was a nagging feeling of worry building up at the back of your mind as you recalled the events that had unfolded so far. The feeling was familiar and reminded you of sleepless nights after a particularly dangerous outing.

'What's wrong, dear?' You allowed concern to consume your head, the communication of thoughts and emotions second nature to the both of you. Reclining against the wall, you wrapped your arms around yourself, the domestic action coaxing your partner to open up.

A hurricane of conflicted emotions and rambling thoughts reverberated in your consciousness. ' **I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOSE YOU. WHEN I CAME TO, YOU WERE SO STILL, I PANICKED, ALL I COULD DO WAS HEAL YOU AND HOPE FOR THE BEST.** ’ Your other slowly relinquished your Venom form, opting for their symbiotic form as you cradled them in your arms. “ **I WAS SO SCARED. YOU WERE SO STILL FOR SO LONG. IT WASN’T UNTIL MINUTES LATER THAT YOU FINALLY CAME AROUND. I- I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU.** ” You tightened your embrace as your other buried themselves into the crook of your neck with a sob. Tears sprang from your eyes as you allowed their emotional distress to wash over you. Closing your eyes, you concentrated on becoming an emotional anchor, you needed to be the solid ground your other needed, their calm in the storm. Just like they had been yours countless times.

You conveyed a feeling of empathy and serenity towards your other as you began to speak, “Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. But I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere. You know that no matter what happens I’ll always come back to you.”

The two of you remained in each other’s hold, basking your other in reassuring words and comforting presence until the negative feelings subsided. You gingerly caressed your other as they enjoyed the patterns you traced onto them the soothing warmth of your hands.

“Feeling better, love?”

A content hum and feeling of gratification was the only response you received. You placed a chaste kiss on top of your lover’s head until the sound of gears and machinery broke the tranquil moment. Your other enveloped you in their secure embrace as you donned Venom’s form.

You peered over the ledge and into the obscure levels below. From the way the noise grew closer by the second, you assumed that it was making its way to the upper decks -and fast.

Not being stupid enough to pass up a free ride, you nimbly hopped onto its ceiling before it zoomed past your ledge. You clutched onto a part of the car’s ceiling as it continued its rapid ascent. The pace of the car blurring the decks together as they passed.

Over the noise of the machine, you heard the whispers of what sounded like a conversation taking place in the elevator car. The sounds floating through the crack in the ceiling you had climbed out of earlier. Making as minimal noise as possible you peeked into the compartment to see who -or what- was speaking.

To be honest, the last thing you expected to see inside was five giant robots.

‘Just how many robots does this place have???’ you thought while giving them a once over. It was strange that a scientist would build robots that had such excellent facial features and elaborate frames. Most of their aesthetic design reminded you of the Gundams an old friend of yours built in her spare time.

You had no clue as to what they were saying as they communicated in clicks and whirls. It vaguely reminded you of the chattering of birds -but if the birds were part machine. Though despite this being the first time hearing this strange mechanical language, you felt a strange sense of familiarity growing in your chest.

‘ **NOW THAT I'M LISTENING TO IT, I RECOGNIZE THAT LANGUAGE. IT’S THE LANGUAGE USED BY CYBERTRONIANS, SENTIENT MECHANICAL BEINGS THAT MY RACE HAS ONCE ENCOUNTERED.** ’

'Good or bad?'

' **DEPENDS WHO YOU ASK.** '

'Great.'

There were a few words your other could discern from the garble of mechanical noise coming from the group. It wasn’t enough to understand the entirety of their conversation but you assumed from the way they all had smiles and grins plastered on their faces that it was a friendly interaction. Friendly or not, you had no idea what these Cybertronians were doing on Earth and you weren't about risk your life on the fact that they _looked_ good-natured. Instead, you stayed perched where you were and waited for the elevator to come to a stop.

Meanwhile, in the elevator car, Drift felt as if he was walking on air. His aura shone radiantly with feelings of glee and elation as he spoke with friends he had long since thought to have lost. His field engulfed everyone in the small confines of the elevator as he fervently spoke. “Wing, there are no words to describe how happy I am that I’ve been given the chance to see you once more. Truly, the fact that you, along with Dia Atlas and Axe are all here with us must be a gift from the universe.”

“I’m sure there’s a logical and scientific explanation for this… bizarre situation, dear.” Don't get Ratchet wrong, he was thrilled his conjunx's old friends had somehow come back from the beyond, it's just that he wasn’t about to accept that this was the mystical work of the universe. (No matter how his spark sung at seeing the dazzling grin Drift wore.)

“I understand your skepticism,” Wing spoke with a gentle smile, “we are also at a loss on how we found ourselves on your ship.”

“Waking up in your weapons vault surely was a shock!” Axe heartily laughed as he playfully clapped Drift’s shoulder. Even Dai Atlas softly smiled at the reunion of his closest companions, he considered it nothing short of a miracle that they could all converse and joke as if the tragedies of the past had been but a distant nightmare.

The three Circle of Light members, Drift, and Ratchet, continued speculating on how the most recent events were possible until the elevator car lurched to a halt.

You gripped the edge of the ceiling to stop yourself from falling into the car. The jolt had also knocked out the lights that illuminated the bots below. Now the only light came from their softly glowing cyan eyes as they looked at one another in confusion.

The car soon began moving once again and the lights returned only to reveal that a new bot had mysteriously appeared in the car.

A beat wasn’t missed as the Cybertronian with pronounced hips pounced the new bot and wrangled them to the ground. The elevator exploded into loud whirrs and screeching from its many passengers.

“Ratchet! Get off me, you idiot! What is going on?!” The former Chief Medic stared in disbelief at the mech currently pinned to the floor with a sword aimed at his neck.

“So even you’ve come back, Pharma.”

“Come back from what exactly? I’ve not the faintest idea as to what you’re talking about.”

"Don't you dare play dumb with me."

Your head ping-ponged back and forth between the two bots currently talking, the volume of their conversation steadily rising with each turn. It was as if you were watching a soap opera in a language you didn’t speak; intensely over dramatic and unintelligible. The most your other could make out from the conversation was the repeating of the word ‘hands’. But that didn’t seem right to you. Because there was no possible way these bots were getting worked up over something as trivial as hands? ...Right?

Hands or not, a few seconds later the elevator came to a halt and it’s orange doors parted. You patiently waited for the group to exit and drag the fuming bot down the corridor before dropping into the car and exiting yourself.

Once in the ginormous corridor, you headed in the opposite direction of the group -deciding that putting distance between you and the screaming bot was a good idea. You considered it lucky that the floor the group had punched in was the very top one. Now that you were on Deck A, you dedicated your focus on finding an exit out of this strange place.

You kept your wits about you as you turned down a side hallway. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary except the many monitor screens that adorned the walls.

'Kinda cool that the stars move with you so that you feel like you're in space.’

Your other hesitated before responding. ' **I… I DON'T BELIEVE THOSE ARE FAKE.** ’ A sense of dread settled like lead in your stomach as you walked closer to one of the many monitors. Once under closer inspection, your worst fear was undeniably confirmed.

You were not, in fact, staring at monitor screens -you were looking at windows.

“ **We're in space??? As in space space. As in no-one-can-hear-you-scream-space. As in not-on-Earth-space. Oh my-** ” It felt as if the very floor had been pulled out from under you. You fell on your ass and clutched your head in disbelief and sheer panic. The unforgiving cold walls felt as if they were closing in around you.

‘ **BREATHE, LOVE, BREATHE.** '

With a shaky breath, you nodded. It took some time before your breathing had finally evened out. With the panic attack now in the past, you sighed, staring with tired eyes out the window across from you. With a groan, you lifted yourself from the floor -mentally thanking your partner for centering you.

" **So we’re -god knows where- in space, on an unknown spaceship with a bunch of sentient robots. Who we have no idea if they’re people friendly or not. And we can’t sneak around this ship for long because then we’ll probably starve to death trying to find whatever they use for an escape pod. So what I’m trying to say is; what now?"**

As Venom, your other paced the two of you back and forth, trying to conjure up a plan. After a solid minute of weighing out all your options, they finally spoke.

“ **Let’s find the captain of this ship and hope they’re friendly.** ”

Rows of teeth grinned. " **Sounds like a plan.** "

With a goal in mind, the two of you began searching for the nearest bot as your other receded into you. (They hoped it would make you appear less threatening if you presented just yourself.) Despite being such a large ship, it wasn’t long until you ran into a group of bots searching the hallways for something. The trio consisted of gigantic bots, two of them a shade of glistening green and the other a mixture of brilliant red and blue.

All of you stared at one another, the bizarreness of formally encountering each other keeping your traps shut in shock. Swallowing your nervousness, you blurted out what you hoped would break the tension in the corridor.

“Take me to your leader.”

It was a solid second until the phrase processed in the trio’s processors. Hound doubled over in laughter, leaning on Hoist who gave a small snort. Hot Spot remained silent but he quirked an amused brow at the famous reference.

“I'll take that as a sign that you can understand me.” Seeing as you were yet to be stepped on or shot, you assumed that your present company was friendly or amused enough to not immediately kill you. Squaring your shoulders you puffed out your chest and enunciated your voice. “Who’s in charge around here? I've got a few questions that need answering.”

A grin stretched across Hound's faceplate, “Which Captain do you want to meet?”

“The, uh, nice one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh just a few more chapters and I can write the domestic fluff and love these bots deserve. Also yeah, I'm indulgent as hell and bringing back anyone I love and wanted to see more of!!! So expect random names to be dropped and lots of background/obscure characters getting some limelight!!!!


	6. A Strange Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I've been meaning to get this chapter out but every time I proof-read it I changed whole paragraphs. I'm satisfied with how it finally turned out tho!

Bluestreak genuinely believed the more he listened to Magnus speak, the closer his processor came to short-circuiting itself out of sheer boredom. The infamous Entertainments office stood at the back of the lecture hall. Uncomfortably squished between the broad shoulders of Dogfight and Turbine, he began regretting his decision of coming to see the many new faces aboard the Lost Light.

With a shake of his helm, Bluestreak forced himself to listen as Magus answered the many questions of a restless and confused crowd.

“For the fifth time, I assure you that despite how far we currently are from Cybertron, we will honor the Decepticon Integration Act. You will all receive housing and adequate rations as we figure out our current situation.” The Ex-Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord shot an unamused look to the bot who had posed the question. “Does that finally answer your question, Flywheels?”

The Neoprimalist shyly rubbed the back of his neck, “No harm in double checking.” Satisfied, he plopped himself back into his seat between a daydreaming Spinister and an unnerved Fulcrum.

Magnus was in the middle of addressing Kaput's question when Bluestreak received a ping from Hoist. The second the message properly registered in his processor, Bluestreak took off like a bullet. He (politely) shoved past bots until he reached the corridor. Once in the massive hallway he transformed and floored the gas pedal.

He shouted as he zipped through the hallways. Bots scrambled to move out his way as he yelled, “Move it or lose it!” Ore threw him an obscene gesture as he nearly ran over his pede. Though Bluestreak failed to notice, his mind occupied with practicing how he’d introduce himself to the human that had magically appeared aboard. This first impression could be the deciding factor in him not becoming their best friend on the ship -it’ll be just like how it happens in those feel-good movies!

In hindsight, if Bluestreak wasn’t so focused on how he’d make an amazing impression he might’ve not nearly run over the human. Thankfully, he narrowly missed you by a hair’s width and instead collided straight into Hound.

“Argh! Bluestreak?! Get off!”

You blinked in surprise as you witnessed the futuristic looking car turn into a hulking robot.

‘ **HUH. I FORGOT THEY COULD DO THAT.** ’

From the bot’s sheepish smile you assumed he felt guilty for his reckless behavior. He scrambled to peel himself off from Hound and make his way towards you. “Really sorry about that! I’ve never hit someone before -I swear! I was just really in a hurry to come meet you! I’m Bluestreak by the way!”

Hoist let out a chuckle as he helped a disgruntled Hound get back on his pedes. “He’s a big fan of Earth culture so I kinda let him know you were here.”

You stared up at Bluestreak, a light dusting of pink leaving his cheeks rosy. “Oh. So you’re the captain??” With the sudden appearance of another bot, you were beyond confused.

Hound let out a barking laugh as he made his way over to the two of you. Clapping Bluestreak’s shoulder he answered your question. “This guy? No way! As lovable as he is, he’d make a horrible captain.”

Bluestreak turned scarlet. “Oh yeah?! Like you’d be much better??” Despite the two of them throwing jabs at one another, you got the sense of friendly teasing from their interaction. You shared an amused look with Hoist, their hilarious conversation easing your nerves.

Soon -per Hot Spot’s suggestion to get going- the five of you (secretly six) began making your way towards the ship’s bridge.

It was becoming increasingly apparent how short your strides were compared to the bots. You were slightly jogging just to keep up with their walking speed as Bluestreak bombarded you with questions.

“So where are you from? Your accent sounds familiar!”

“Well, I moved to New York from my hometown not so long ago. I like the city life -but it’s not for everyone.”

‘ **DON’T FORGET THE HIGH CRIME RATE.** ’

“Oh yeah, there’s also a bunch of crime too.”

“Sounds dangerous! The police force can’t do anything??” You enjoyed how freely his face expressed his emotions, finding how animated he moved his servos amusing as well.

“It’s not _too bad_ if I’m honest. I just kinda uh, deal with it?” Technically you were telling the truth so you didn’t have to feel guilty for having to lie through your teeth. Didn’t stop the bitter taste forming in your mouth as Bluestreak smiled sweetly at you.

Your conflicted train of thought was interrupted by Hound. “Looks like you’re struggling there a bit. At the pace you’re going it’s gonna take forever to reach the bridge.”

“Ah, my bad, I’ll try to hurry up.” You cast your gaze downward, embarrassment burning your ears.

He offered you a kind smile while shaking his helm. “I wasn’t lecturing you or anything, I was just gonna ask if you wanted a ride?”

‘ **YES! LET’S DO IT!** ’ The two of you had been in trickier situations before so what’s the harm in enjoying your time on a ship full of transforming metal aliens?

Your curiosity won over your sense of politeness. “Really?!” There were practically stars shining in your eyes as Hound transformed and opened his door. Clambering inside you strapped yourself in as the rest of the group transformed into their alt modes. Bluestreak mumbled something along the lines of ‘so unfair’ as Hound took off down the corridor.

Within minutes you stood in front of the bridge doors, you quickly fixed your wind-tousled hair as you thought of what to say to the captain.

Hoist took note of your nervousness as Hot Spot pressed a button for the doors to slide open. “Don’t worry, Rodimus is really friendly.” He gave your back a reassuring pat as he ushered you into the room. You offered Hoist a smile, appreciating the kind gesture.

Your mind went blank as all the optics in the room stared at you. Without thinking, you threw up a peace sign as a greeting.

‘ **REAL SMOOTH, BABE.** ’

‘I didn’t know what to do!! Don’t blame me!’

A sleek hot pink bot gave you a quizzical look as you were brought before him. Sure Rodimus had received a heads up from Hot Spot but he still found it hard to believe that a human had somehow found their way onboard. Great. Just another thing to add to today’s to-do list.

"So what brings you to my amazing ship?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat before speaking. “I -er, _we_ were wondering if you could tell us that.”

Confusion painted Bluestreak’s features. “Us?? I thought it was just you?” Hound shrugged his shoulders when the blue bot turned to him.

You bit your lip. “Uh not exactly.” Facing the unamused Prime, your other peeked their head over the hem of your collar. “Mister Captain, sir, meet my other.”

“ **HELLO.** ”

Hot Spot immediately pulled a face. “What is _that_?” You shot him a glare, ready to defend your other.

 **“I AM A SYMBIOTE, FROM THE PLANET KLYNTAR. WE ARE NO THREAT TO YOU. ALL WE WANT IS TO FIND OUT HOW WE CAN GO HOME.** ” Your gazes softened into pleading ones as Rodimus’ optics analyzed the two of you.

His resolve crumbled under your puppy dog eyes. (Well it’s not like he was one to ever say no to someone in need.) With a smile Rodimus looked on the bright side of the situation; it had been less than a day and he already had his first encounter with the residents of this new universe!

“Alright. We’ll get you home.” Your faces lit up with joy immediately. “ _But_ , we need to figure out things here first. We’re kinda in a pickle right now. Though, once we get all this wrapped up we’ll ship you right back home!”

Ecstatic, you and your other bonded into a joyful union. “ ** _Thank you! We’d be more than happy to help in any way we can!_** ”

Many bots recoiled in a mixture of shock and disgust. Rodimus on the other hand practically had stars shining in his optics as a grin erupted on his face. He's seen humans before sure, but he’s never seen a human do that!

“That’s so cool! Do it again!” Without warning, he lifted the two of you off the ground by the armpits, handling the two of you like a child would with their newest toy.

Both of you laughed, finding his gleeful curiosity a welcomed change from the reactions you would get back home. “ ** _Whatever you say, Captain._** ” The room watched with anticipation as your other retreated back into your body. Completely disappearing without a trace before becoming a black extension that protruded from your back. They gave a pleased grin at the astonished faces of the room before bonding with you once again and producing Venom.

Bluestreak had finally managed to pick his jaw off the ground. “Wait a nanoclick! Are you two Venom?? Like from the comics??!”

White slits furrowed in confusion. “ ** _Comics? We suppose we may have had an appearance in that bitchass Spiderman’s fan comics. Why?_** ” You and your symbiote let out a burst of barking laughter. “ ** _You want an autograph or something?_** ” Rodimus placed the combined two of you on the ground as the blue bot shuffled forward.

Bluestreak’s cheeks flushed pink as the attention of the room turned to him. “That’s not what I was trying to say -but yes please.” Pulling a datapad and electronic pen from his subspace, he handed it to you as you happily scribbled your bond name onto the device. As you handed the now signed machine to Bluestreak a question was thrown your way.

“So are you two like a superhero from those comics that Swerve and Bluestreak are always reading?”

Before the two of you could reply, Bluestreak had begun answering for you both. “Superhero? They’re way better than any superhero! They’ve fought off guys like Carnage, Mac Gargan, and even a bunch of space villains!”

 ** _“How do you know about any of our space adventures?_** ” There was no way the public of New York had any access to that information and the only ones who knew of that were other supers. A cough caught your attention.

“In _our_ universe, there weren’t any superheroes when we visited Earth so we assume that in your universe that’s a different story.” Rodimus had expected you to gasp in shock or confusion but you simply made a face of realization.

" ** _Ohhhh! That makes more sense!_** "

A bot at the front of the small crowd was perplexed. "You're not confused?"

" ** _This ain't our first multiverse rodeo er… what's your name?_** "

"Blaster."

" ** _(Y'all and your funny names.) Well, Blaster, we've had past run-ins with multidimensional adventures. So this isn't really new. Fun and exciting, sure, but not new._** "  
  
Rodimus found your interaction with his crew amusing as you told them of your past missions that led the two of you to be stranded in a parallel universe. He was about to ask some questions of his own when he received a message from Ultra Magnus.

"Damn, listen you two," White slits turned to face up at the pink bot, "I've got a thing to figure out but feel free to mingle and make some friends!" Giving the two of you a thumbs up, Rodimus promptly left the bridge in search of Ultra Magnus.

Now that your attention was no longer on their captain, you and your other were once again surrounded by a group of curious bots.

“How did you get here?”

“So are the two of you like a _couple_ couple?”

“Are you liking the ship so far? Do you want a tour?”

“Do you watch Metal Mami Clamp?”

“What's that symbol on your chest mean?”

“You’re stayin’ on the ship, right? You two should room with us!”

“What's with the whole turning into the big black thing?”

“What’re your names?”

Between the enormous legs and the crouching smiling faces of the bots attached to said legs, you both were feeling rather welcomed. Back home if you had revealed the nature of your relationship you were sure to receive the wrong kind of attention. It was a nice change. Relaxing, you and your other answered everyone's questions, even asking a few yourselves here and there. You both found the many personalities of the crew interesting.

' **SEEMS LIKE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE AN INTERESTING TIME ON THIS SHIP.** '

'Seems like it, my love.'

….

Huffer downed his fourth glass of engex in one swift motion -a cheap attempt to drown his frustration. The drink settled in his intake, helping in warming his frame and loosening his glossa.

“It's stupid that we don’t just execute them sons of bitches. I don't understand why we have to give them a trial. I say we tell Rodimus to cram 'em in a pod and shoot into the closest sun or black hole -either works fine.”

His drinking companion gave a choked laugh at the idea. “I doubt Roddy wants to hear the opinions of a bunch of mechs that nearly got him and his besties killed.”

The sting of Gears’ comment made Huffer grimace. He found it depressingly hilarious how quick he was to forget such a shameful fact. Though he couldn’t quite blame himself, for even the very crewmembers they had unwittingly sent to their doom had been more than forgiving -with the small exception of Rodimus. Though their co-captain had been all smiles when asking the crew to go on another adventure.

“I…I guess you’ve got a point there.” Huffer stared at the bottom of his empty glass, “Ugh, I need another drink before I start thinking about all the morally gray crap we’ve pulled.” Rising from his seat, the minibot let his pedes lead him to the bar.

The sleek bartender offered a warm smile to the minibot whose torso barely peaked over the bar’s edge. “What can I get you, Huffer?”

“Just the usual, Mirage.” The mech in question busied himself with the engineer's drink while making small talk to pass the time and fill the silence.

“I hear that minicon (what was her name? Nickel?) is pulling out all the stops so that Drift doesn’t fling the DJD out the nearest airlock.” He placed the drink into a small blender. “I’ll admit, her intentions are sweet, in a screw-us-over kind of way.” Pouring the drink into a tall glass with a signature curly straw, Mirage settled the drink in front of Huffer. “But it’s not all bad, considering we’ve got a bunch of the crew back -yours truly included!”

Sadly, Mirage’s optimism was only met with Huffer’s ever-present pessimism.

“It won’t matter if anyone’s back or not if we all get killed again by the DJD -and for reals this time!”

A familiar mech decided that now was a great time to join in on the conversation. ”Aww come on Huffer, don’t be such a grouch. Word on the Insider is that they’re tryna apologize and reform and all that stuff! I doubt it, but then again, having an ex-warlord co-captain our ship wasn’t something I ever expected to happen either.” The bot rested an elbow on the increasingly annoyed minibot.

“Oh shove off, Groove.”

The motorcycle retracted his arm only to lean on the bar counter. “What? Second chances and fresh starts is what we’re all about isn’t it?”

Huffer supposed the sprightly mech wasn’t completely wrong. Not that he'll ever admit it.

“Whatever, I’m here to drink until this whole mess makes sense or until Preceptor figures it out. So excuse me while I get wasted.”

Groove and Mirage shared a look as they watched Huffer’s retreating form rejoin Gears in sitting at one of the many tables. The security guard and bartender shrugged at one another. The lovable engineer wasn’t the only person drinking tonight if the number of bots in the bar indicated anything. Many were singing in cheer with the recently revived crewmates, others in reminiscing in those still lost, and many -like Huffer- worrying what this new development meant for the future for the Lost Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lmk what you think of the story, characters, or anything so far! :') It really helps a lot!!


End file.
